


One Americano, Please

by kjonginexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sweet, THIS IS SO CUTE, sekai - Freeform, side baekyeol, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: Sehun gets a crush on Jongin, the cute barista, who may have a crush on him too.I really love this fic with all my heart I love what I wrote here.





	One Americano, Please

Sehun’s boots shuffled over the snow, bundled up into his coat with the scarf wrapped tightly around his neck, the fabric covering up his mouth and nose. A grey knit beanie sat comfortably on his head, hands holding onto the green puffy jacket, grumbling out a few cuss words to himself. He hated being cold, he knew the winter season would drag on since it was only the day after New Years, he had a few more months of being stuck in a frozen tundra version of hell.

Sehun wandered the streets, eyes in search for a new coffee place by their apartment. The old one had rude workers and he wasn’t into that, he thought service should be friendly if you’re the reason why they get a paycheck, so Sehun continued his search. Eyes squinting every now and then to read a sign until finally he came across a cafe. ‘Mugs Cafe’, the sign said. The building was small, large windows on every place that could fit. He wasn’t sure if the place served good coffee, but luckily he had a bunch of money to burn so he figured trying this place out wouldn’t be horrible.

Sehun walked up to the door, a gold metal doorknob sparkling for him to hold. He took it in his gloved hand, pushing it open while a bell rang overhead, a soft smile on his lips. He took off the gloves, shoving them in the coat pockets along with the beanie, letting his blonde dyed hair free as he shook it out to return it to it’s natural look instead of hat hair. There was nobody at the counter but he heard some rummaging behind a door, Sehun had patience, he could wait.

He took in the surroundings of the place, the inside of the place was small as well. Five tables that each had four chairs, the counter, barista station, and from what Sehun could guess was an office he heard the noise coming from. His eyes now scanned the menu that had plenty of options, he saw the americano for him, caramel cappuccino for Chanyeol, and Baekhyun could easily get a latte or mocha since he’s so indecisive. The door clicked open to see a man about Sehun’s age stumbling out of it with coffee mugs clinking against one another, the handles hanging by his fingers. He turned around and gasped out loudly, placing a free hand over his chest.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry were you waiting long? I’m really sorry, I didn’t even hear the bell, are you ready? Shit, fuck, wait, oh God.” Sehun smiled widely at the man rushing himself to set the mugs down in what must’ve been a sink. The man was beautiful, really he almost took Sehun’s breath away which is hard to do. The other had black hair, bronze skin, sparkling brown eyes that seemed to have a friendly gaze in them no matter how much he was panicking and rambling. His chest wasn’t too broad, his shoulders weren’t broad like Sehun’s but his torso was of perfect build for Sehun. The red work shirt adorned his skin, making his larger biceps look more toned. Sehun couldn’t see his legs but he could only imagine how beautiful they were if they were anything like his upper half.

“You’re fine, I just walked in, and don’t worry, I won’t file a complaint about you cussing.” Sehun teased quietly through a small chuckle at Jongin’s small shy smile and faint pink color on his cheeks. He took a deep breath, stepping over to the register and grabbed the small notepad and pen next to it. “That won’t be a problem, about the boss. What can I get for you today?” The man looked at Sehun with patient eyes and a kind smile, Sehun felt speechless at how beautiful and fond the other just seemed to look at him. “Um, one medium americano, to go please.” The other man jot down the order as Sehun stared at him in awe. “Okay, that’ll be 2.19$, your name? I know it’s empty but it’s policy to do.” Sehun pulled out his wallet and handed him three dollars, murmuring quietly. “Sehun, it’s only fair I know yours now.” The latter smiled shyly, tending out the spare change. Sehun figured that line was smooth enough to get the other’s name, and to his surprise it worked. “Jongin.”

 

Jongin made an excellent cup of coffee, Sehun decided as he walked back into his shared apartment with Baekhyun and Chanyeol. They had gotten back today from their vacations while Sehun was out coffee shop hunting, and Sehun was excited to have company back. He held the red to-go coffee cup in his hand as he shuffled in, he walked over to the coffee table and set the cup down, going back to kick the apartment door shut. He stripped himself from the coat to reveal his black long sleeve shirt and denim jeans. The beanies and gloves were shoved into the coat pockets and Sehun went back over to the coffee cup.

He smiled at the way Jongin wrote his name, the ‘n’ had a slight small curl dragging out towards the end. “SEHUN!” The deep baritone voice boomed around him bringing Sehun out of his fond state. “Chanyeol, hey.” Once again the cup was sat down to bring his arms around the taller, squeezing him. “What the fuck? What about me?” Baekhyun whined, the two of them made a space for Baekhyun to come in which he happily accepted, joining in the group hug. “I see you found a new coffee place.”

Chanyeol said, parting from their hug and Sehun immediately smiled shyly, he didn’t want to tell them about his new interest, the interest being Jongin, but he couldn’t keep everything from them. “Yeah, it’s a super small place, about two blocks away. The barista is really cute.” He said quietly, Chanyeol and Baekhyun almost fell over themselves to sit down on the couch next to Sehun. “Cute? Do describe.” Baekhyun was looking at him pleadingly as if he were just dying to know about this so called cute barista. Sehun took the final gulp of his coffee, letting the empty coffee cup depart from his fingers as he leaned back.

“He’s tanner, black hair, wider eyes, and the most beautiful full lips you’ll ever see, nice built torso, great biceps. I didn’t get to see his legs. He’s really friendly, and super cute, he didn’t know I walked in since he was getting mugs and when he walked out he slightly panicked and it was super cute. His name is Jongin.” Chanyeol chuckled quietly, looking at Sehun as he held his head with his hand. “You sound absolutely smitten, I say we go tomorrow. I wanna get a look at this drink of water.”

Sehun, the youngest of their friends. Sehun was 25, Baekhyun 27, and Chanyeol 26. They all graduated from the same university, Sehun knew everything about him and he knew they wouldn’t be the type to try to court Jongin if they knew Sehun had a standing interest in him, but he was still nervous about taking them to meet Jongin. Before he could answer though, Baekhyun smiled, nodding excitedly. “I could go for a mocha, they have that at the place right Sehunnie?” His voice chirped, pouring like honey from his lips as his head lulled back to look at him. Thin lips curled into a persuasive smile as his droopy sleepy eyes made a visible pout. Sehun hated when Baekhyun pulled these looks, so of course he nodded. “We’ll go, yeah they have mocha.” He decided to let them be surprised by how the barista makes coffee.

 

They walked into the place, Sehun was now half listening to Chanyeol tell a story about how his sister Yoora nearly ran into a tree when they went skiing. Sehun saw Jongin, cleaning mugs, every table was spotless, he figured Jongin had just cleaned them judging by the rag tossed over his shoulder. Sehun walked up to the counter, giving Jongin a shy wave and Jongin smiled. “Sehun, you came back.” Sehun smiled very shyly, dropping his hands into his hoodie pockets.

“You remembered my name?” Jongin nodded, a pink color hinting on his cheeks. “Yeah, I did.” The other two finally stopped talking, and Sehun ignored the very subtle nudging from both his friends. “Anyway, what can I get you all?” Jongin looked up at Chanyeol, a very faint smile as he listened attentively to Chanyeol’s order, jotting it down before looking at Baekhyun, then Jongin smiled as he jot down Sehun’s usual. “Well, that’ll be 7.79$.” Sehun watched as Chanyeol slid out a single ten, handing it to Jongin. Sehun went to part his lips until Chanyeol cut him off. “I’m Chanyeol, the shorter one is Baekhyun. You’re Jongin right?” Sehun turned his head to watch Chanyeol, his usually friendly smile on his lips, then his eyes averted to Jongin who was now handing him the change.

“Chanyeol and Baekhyun, I take it as you’ll be coming around more often if you want me to know your names. And yes, I’m Jongin. This is my coffee shop.” Baekhyun immediately started in with delight “this place is yours?” Jongin smiled, a friendly nod. “I bought this after I got out of uni. It gets really busy here at five, you guys choose a good time to come. I usually let people do slam poetry on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Tuesdays and Thursdays is when I give deals to university students, Saturday and Sunday is when music groups come and perform. So my evenings are always really packed.”

Baekhyun looked at him in awe, Chanyeol did as well. Sehun felt a feeling of awe within his body as well, Jongin was super successful, he had to be older than all of them. “How old are you? You look to be about Sehun’s age.” Sehun slapped Chanyeol’s arm which made Jongin giggle as he poured the first drink in a red mug, sliding it to Baekhyun. Starting to brew the next one “25.” Sehun felt his jaw drop, he finally got a chance to speak “I’m 25, too. You’re really successful then.” Jongin smiled shyly, looking up at Sehun with a genuine expression on his face. “Thanks. Go sit down, all of you. I feel bad for making you stand.”

The three of them obliged, taking the table nearest to the window and Baekhyun peeked over at Jongin to make sure he was busy before slapping Sehun’s shoulder, earning a small ‘ow’ from Sehun. “He’s a fucking catch, if you don’t swoop him up, I will.” Chanyeol laughed quietly, lowering his voice. “If you don’t swoop him up, and Baekhyun doesn’t either, I will. Seriously Sehun could you have a better interest?  He has his own business and he looks modelesque.”

Sehun’s cheeks heated up, his eyes catching glances at Jongin pouring the drink into a green mug. “Chanyeol.” Jongin spoke, to which  Chanyeol got up and grabbed the mug, coming back and sitting down. “Can you both shut the fuck up? Yeah, I know he’s a catch, super great, super attractive. But is he into guys?” Baekhyun’s lips curled into a smile, a smile that meant he had a plan. “Jongin, when you’re done can you sit with us?” His voice echoed sweetly throughout the shop, Jongin nodded, pouring in Sehun’s mug into a blue mug. He walked over, serving it to Sehun making careful eye contact, Sehun couldn’t tear his gaze away as Jongin sat across from him.

“Do cute boys come to these events? I need a new boyfriend.” Baekhyun immediately leapt in, Sehun almost broke his neck by how fast he quirked his head. Jongin smiled shyly, shrugging. “Sometimes, most of them are straight though that are cute, I wouldn’t come here looking for a boyfriend. I haven’t found one through it since I got this place last year and that’s fine with me.” Sehun now felt the need to thank Baekhyun, he’s into guys and single. “Sehun hasn’t had a boyfriend in a while either.” And suddenly he felt like killing Baekhyun again. Jongin’s pink color shifted back onto his cheeks, flashing a nervous glance over to Sehun with a soft shy chuckle, fingers curling past his hair. Chanyeol though didn’t let Jongin speak, glaring at Baekhyun. “Says the playboy.” Baekhyun kicked Chanyeol beneath the table, earning a small yelp, making the rest of them laugh.

 

Baekhyun walked into the apartment, a smug look on his face as he walked over to the couch. “Get his number, Sehun.” Sehun rolled his eyes, shooting the elder a look as he walked into the bathroom. “No, I just met him, he probably has no interest in me the way I do him.” Chanyeol scoffed playfully, trudging behind Sehun to brush his teeth next to the shorter. “Please, don’t even tell me you’re serious. He stared at you the whole time.”  Sehun felt a faint heat to his cheeks, he brushed his teeth as a smile constantly grew to his face at the thought of Chanyeol’s words being true, if the more than attractive barista stared at him.

It wasn’t even physical attractiveness anymore, it was now finding the personality attractive too. Jongin laughed, a lot. Jongin laughed at anything and if he got really carried away with laughing he tended to slap the person’s arm next to him. He also was a huge fried chicken connoisseur and turns out that’s one of the five things Jongin can cook with precision. Jongin actually wasn’t a huge fan of coffee, but his dad was so he learned how to brew his old man just about anything he had asked for, and turns out he liked making it so much he made a business of it. He danced, Sehun so badly wanted to see him dance but by the way Chanyeol and Baekhyun were throwing ‘with those thighs he would’ in his direction, he looked pretty shy. Sehun wanted to learn more about him and maybe, maybe he’d see to getting the other’s phone number.

“Chanyeol, you should actually go perform at Jongin’s thing.” Baekhyun broke in between Sehun’s peaceful thoughts of the barista/coffee shop owner. Chanyeol walked out next to Baekhyun, sitting down next to him on the couch as a hand went to scratch the back of his neck. “No one wants to really hear me sing.” Sehun knew that was a crock of shit, he also knew Chanyeol had feelings for Baekhyun and since he’s actually heard the original material Chanyeol wrote, he really meant to say ‘no one wants to hear me sing songs about me pining after you’. “That’s a crock of shit, you sing great, if it’s the songs you’re worried about he said people perform covers.” Performing would be good for him and besides, it’d be an extra excuse for Sehun to see Jongin besides to order a drink.

 

Sehun showed up in his most stylish attire, which happened to be a purposefully ripped black sweater with a white tank beneath to keep his skin warm. Distressed denim jeans and black combat boots. The three of them walked in, Chanyeol with a guitar hung on by a strap over his shoulders against his shoulders. Baekhyun noticed the stage by the window and directed himself to the one table that had just gone vacant, and it was relatively packed. The side door opened with more chairs out in the alley that people actually sat at. Fairy lights were strung outside with speakers to be able to clearly hear the performance and Sehun noted Jongin, more attractive as ever.

This time though the work shirt was discarded, it was probably just his own shirt. He was wearing a mid-sleeve green shirt and some jeans, a small apron tied around his waist. Sehun stood in the long line next to Chanyeol who looked absolutely anxious. He decided to sing one of his own originals, hoping Baekhyun wouldn’t catch on even though Sehun quietly knew Baekhyun would. He was tired of them skipping around and playing games, so he kept his mouth shut about how it would all go. Finally when they got up there, Jongin smiled directly at Sehun. “You came, and Chanyeol, you brought a guitar? Here.” Jongin in a rush handed him a clipboard, Sehun didn’t really want to watch anyone perform except Chanyeol, so bravely he cleared his throat.

“I want to help you.” Jongin smiled faintly, looking around at the mess of mugs and Jongin nodded. “If you don’t mind, can you wash for me?” Chanyeol nudged Sehun subtly as he handed the clipboard back to Jongin who smiled. “You’ll be on after the next two. Good luck Chanyeol, c’mon Sehun.” Sehun stepped in behind the counter and it was a complex station, he rolled up the sleeves of the oversized sweater and started to wash the different colored mugs as Jongin assisted the next customer. Sehun couldn’t help but glance over to the beauty that is Jongin, his smiles are different from the ones Jongin gives him.

Then again, he was probably dreaming that all up. Jongin scoot in closer to start preparing the drink, Sehun softly spoke. “What are your favorite movies?” Now was as good of a time to learn about Jongin, and probably loosen him up since the visual tension in his shoulders slip down. “Uh, anything Marvel, horror movies too, but I really like that one Disney movie Tangled.” Jongin’s answer brought an amused smile to his face, Jongin looked over at Sehun and mimicked the smile with ease. “It’s a cute movie Sehun!” Sehun nodded in agreement “it is.”

Jongin quickly grabbed a new mug, served it, took another order and started making it. “Yours?” Sehun sat a few of the mugs in the drying racks, judging by how fast the mugs were going he’d have to dry after the wash. “Titanic in all honesty.” Jongin laughed quietly, nudging Sehun gently with his elbow. “Didn’t picture you to be a romantic, Sehun.” Sehun smiled, bumping the other with his hip. “Well, I’ll have to come by more often than just to order a drink so you can get a better picture of me, hm?” Sehun was so hoping that Jongin took the opening line that he offered to hang around outside of buying a drink. “Yeah, I’d like that. You can help me out more often, and I’ll sit with you when you do buy a drink.” Sehun immediately smiled, he took the line.

Sehun watched Chanyeol stumble up onto the stage, slinging the guitar on his thigh as he sat on the stool. Jongin stopped for a short moment to flash the elder a thumbs up and Sehun mouthed ‘you’ll do great’. Chanyeol flashed them a smile then his eyes quickly caught Baekhyun who looked like an absolute devout fan. “So, uh, hi I’m Chanyeol.” Sehun smiled at his friends slight awkwardness, he continued “I’m going to sing an original tonight. So, uh, hope you like it.” He finished, head tilted down slightly to be able to focus his fingers on the chords, strumming now. Sehun hadn’t heard this one but Chanyeol had a gift of song writing. Jongin leaned over to him “he’s really good at this.”

Sehun nodded, drying out the mugs so he could let Chanyeol have the quiet he needed. He started to sing and people looked impressed, nodding their heads along to Chanyeol’s words about wanting. Sehun watched Baekhyun quietly, the other looked confused until Chanyeol hit into the chorus. “I need you and the way your eyes look like the crescent moon, setting over me as you lie in my bed, telling me the things about you I already know.”

Baekhyun immediately connected the dots and Sehun could see the color of his face change into red as Chanyeol went into the next line “I need you and how your delicate hands hold mine, your soft voice making promises of how I’ll be happy, don’t you see the happiness I feel with you?” Sehun’s hand found the spot over his heart. Jongin leaned over once more, “this is about Baekhyun isn’t it?” Sehun nodded excitedly “yeah. Baekhyun and Chanyeol would be so great together.” Sehun sighed happily, watching Baekhyun engulf into a red color on his cheeks. Finally Chanyeol finished and Baekhyun approached him, leading them outside.

“They’re sweet, I can’t believe you don’t have somebody.” Jongin said, mixing another drink and Sehun went back to washing. “I spend a lot of time in the studio, teaching. I teach dance.” Jongin’s eyes lit up immediately, looking at Sehun, placing his hand over Sehun’s wrist which shouldn’t have made Sehun’s insides catch on fire in the way it did. “We need to dance together, please. I never have anyone to dance with.” Sehun couldn’t say no to the way Jongin was pleadingly looking at him but it’s not like he wanted to say no anyway. “Okay Jongin, anything you want.”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol went back early, looking quite snuggly in one another’s grip while Sehun decided to stay behind. Everything wrapped up at ten and Sehun now took the time to help Jongin clean everything up. The tables were cleaned, the equipment was put away, and now the two were washing the mugs, Jongin washed, Sehun dried. “You really haven't tried a burger?” Sehun asked Jongin who was laughing, shaking his head.

Sehun was becoming really fond of that laugh since they spent the whole night talking. Sehun learned so many more things about Jongin, like how he was terrified of ice skating, he never broke a bone, winter was his least favorite season (though he looked amazing in snow), Jongin works out and enjoys it, he’s a dog person (Sehun went on to talk about his childhood dog Vivi for at least 30 minutes, shocked that Jongin listened to every word), and now that’s he never eaten a burger. “No, I really haven’t. Pizza yes, a burger? No.” Jongin calmed his laughter down, handing Sehun a black mug with grey lines across it for him to dry.

“I’ll have to get you one sometime because that’s ridiculous, you not having a burger. America carried that shit everywhere.” Jongin bumped his hip against Sehun’s “don’t be mean to me, I just prefer what I’ll be sure I’ll like. A burger seemed to have a lot of variables I wasn’t sure about.” Sehun only smiled, he couldn’t believe Jongin only got cuter. “Well, burgers are customizable. Honestly, it’s really good Jongin.” Sehun dried up the last mug and watched Jongin dry off his hands, smiling at Sehun.

There was some sort of tension between them, Sehun so badly wanted to kiss the lips standing right in front of him, instead though he fake looked at the time, placing a hand on the back of his neck. “I’ll swing in tomorrow, and help out again?” Jongin nodded hesitantly, as if he was taken from his thoughts. “That’d be so great, thank you Sehun. Monday though I expect you here before five. I want you to actually get yourself a drink.” Sehun nodded, exiting the work station and flashed Jongin one last smile before exiting the shop out into the cold.

 

Sehun walked into the apartment to see his friends cuddled up on it, holding hands and seemingly entranced by one another. “Did you two kiss?” Baekhyun quickly interrupted Chanyeol, climbing over the taller to go sit directly next to Sehun who sat on the other end of the couch. “No, but did you two?” Baekhyun quickly nodded, tugging on Chanyeol’s hand. “We’re dating now, so I guess its your turn to date the dancer, hm?” Sehun let out an exaggerated sigh “we just met, but I’m going to help him out tomorrow. And he wants me to get something Monday.” Chanyeol made an ‘ooh’ from his side of the couch.

“So, you’re telling me, when you were saying bye that there wasn’t a single lull of ‘wow I want to kiss him right now’ that tension just didn’t exist?” Sehun looked over at Chanyeol, who was watching him intently. “There was a pause between the two of us until I left, not sure that counts as a ‘lull’”. Sehun put air quotes around lull, earning a small groan from Baekhyun. “You’re an idiot, that is the lull. That pause of just looking at each other.” Sehun for some reason was having a hard time believing that actually happened, the lull. “Whatever, I’ll see him tomorrow.” Sehun said, rising from the couch with his mind clouded.

It’s not like he didn’t want to kiss him, it’s more along the lines that Sehun can’t wrap his head around Jongin wanting to kiss him after they just met. He couldn’t even sense if Jongin was attracted to him, but he decided tomorrow he’d be more vigilant.

 

Jongin did stare at him a lot, Sehun noticed it more often since he pretended to not be paying attention but he could see Jongin watching him and a smile on his face. Sehun went back to mug washing, this time in a mid sleeve shirt so he didn’t have to worry about them sliding down his arms and getting wet. He now decided to actually focus on the performers, some of them were really talented, Sehun would listen to their music if it was all what they played that night. He now went onto drying mugs, eyes carefully focused on drying.

“It’s really snowing.” Jongin said quietly, Sehun looked out the window and it was really coming down. He groaned quietly, tilting his head to the side, he hated walking home in snow and even more he hated ride sharing services. He always felt so unsafe in cabs or uber's, “I’ll have to walk home in that.” Jongin scoffed, earning a look from Sehun and smiled down at him. “You’re stupid if you think I’m letting you walk in that. I have a car, I’ll take you home.” He parted his lips to argue but that’s just extra time with the attractive man next to him so, instead he nodded gratefully. “Thank you, Jongin.” Jongin nodded, his hand running along Sehun’s lower back as he ghosted a whisper, walking on the other side of him to grab the mugs. “Yeah, anytime.”

Sehun once again helped Jongin clean up, cracking jokes with each other and then a brief conversation about the performers before Jongin cleared his throat. “Sehun?” Sehun whirled around after wiping down a towel, Jongin looked so good like this. His white sweater hung loosely on his body, blue hand towel on both sides of his neck. His hair was a slight mess, face a bit flustered from all the work. Sehun swallowed down the want to kiss him, and nodded. “Yeah?” Jongin fidgeted nervously with his shirt, looking at Sehun.

“I uh, I really like having you around, me. I like when you keep me company, there.” Sehun’s face felt hot, biting down on his bottom lip as he shied closer to Jongin. “I really like keeping you company, Jongin.” Jongin got a little closer to Sehun, the lull was here Sehun felt it, but Jongin dragged out his phone and unlocked it for a blank contact. “Can you, um, give me your number?” He was so shy, and so nervous, Sehun felt like his heart could burst in any moment. Jongin though continued nervously

“I, I want to actually text you and maybe we can see each other outside of this damn shop. I close earlier during the weekdays.” Sehun gently took the phone from Jongin, face hotter than before. He once again decided to throw the line out there to see if Jongin would take it. “I guess that would be a date.” He shyly looked up at Jongin who looked over the moon “yeah, I’d like it if it were a date.”

 

Sehun returned the next day as he promised the barista, ordering himself an americano and sat in the coffee shop with Jongin. They had been texting all night and Sehun learned more things about Jongin. Such as, he thought the octopus emoji was the cutest emoji, he seemed to fall asleep with his phone in his hand which Sehun found odd but cute. Jongin also talked about his socks, they were cute and mismatching and even sent Sehun picture at Sehun’s request.

He learned Jongin wants poodles and they talked more about dogs until Jongin confessed his childhood dream was to either be a dancer or a veterinarian. Sehun went onto to exchange that his favorite emoji was the smiling purple devil, liked matching socks but could mismatch, proceeded to let on more information about Vivi, and how his life ambition were to either dance or model. Jongin wasn’t subtle in letting Sehun know that he’d be a beautiful model, so now as they sat across from each other, already knowing the basics of favorites and past dreams, current goals, the only place left to go was deeper.

Sehun found it strange that he felt so comfortable with a guy he had met only a week ago, as if them getting to know each other was catching up and they had really known each other forever. Sehun wasn’t ready to go deep, the minute he went deep is when he built up his walls again, and shut everyone out. He wasn’t ready to relive the experiences of what it was like to give feelings and receive nothing in return. The room around him was starting to suffocate as the thoughts of his past were drowning him, Jongin’s voice sounded distant as Sehun stood up, clearing his throat. “I, I have to go.” Wordlessly, he walked out, coat tucked into his arm and back to his apartment, ignoring his roommates and walked straight back into his room.

A week went by quickly, eventually Jongin stopped trying to text him. Chanyeol sat down in front of him, Sehun had just gotten off of work and his legs were in excruciating pain but Chanyeol looked serious. A serious Chanyeol is his least favorite Chanyeol since he knew he had messed up, and in this case he messed up with Jongin. “I get that you had no obligation to him and everything, but you’re being a complete dick, Oh Sehun. We went into that place today and he looked pretty fucking miserable, so your reason for hurting someone like him better be good. You did what people have done to you, you left him high and dry. It was so obvious he liked you, for fucks-”

Sehun sat up, hands rubbing over his face “shut up Chanyeol. I know, I messed up, I’m a dick. I get it.” Sehun didn’t know what Jongin looked like miserable, he didn’t want to picture those beautiful full lips in anything but a smile. Sehun moved his hands away from his face, looking at Chanyeol who seem to be enraged. “Why are you so mad at me? You don’t even know him.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes, groaning out quietly. “I don’t have to know someone, and I’m not mad because he’s hurt.

I’m mad because you constantly find a way to throw away everything that’s good for you. You threw away Jongin just because of a few guys here and there, even worse is you’re doing what they did to you to Jongin. He’s such a good guy, and he really liked you, Sehun. He asked how you were today and asked about your fucking dance recital rehearsals since he knows it’s coming up. You need to fix it, say sorry, you need to stop self destructing yourself when you get a chance to finally be happy.”

Chanyeol got up and left the room, shutting the door harshly behind him as he left making Sehun wince. He looked down at his phone, he knew texting would be a really lame way to go about asking him for forgiveness but instead he looked up the hours of the coffee shop for Monday’s. He closes at seven, which gives Sehun more than enough time to prepare himself to say sorry. Chanyeol wasn’t off, he wasn’t wrong. Sehun felt so much guilt for treating Jongin the way he had been treated, he threw away someone that made his black and white life, colorful.

It was exactly seven, Sehun stood outside the door, peering into the glass to see Jongin. Still beautiful, the faint happiness though seemed to be missing as he kept a now very stoic face. Sehun’s knuckles very lightly pressed into the wood of the door, ignoring the snow falling onto his lashes as he watched Jongin peek up. He gave a very faint smile and watched a timid Jongin make his way to the door. “We’re closed.” Jongin said faintly, leaning his right shoulder against the doorframe.

The cold reply set Sehun’s confidence back a slight notch, but it didn’t stop him from proceeding. “Jongin, I’m sorry.” Jongin’s head turned to the side, his jawline looking rather prominent, but Sehun knew it was a tactic to hide his face. “For.” Stoic Jongin, a Jongin he’d never like to come across ever again or cause ever again. “Being a dick, I, I have explaining to do. I know. I got used by a couple of guys and they let me hang to dry and I did the same thing to you out of fear and that’s not fair. I shouldn’t have done that to you. I messed up, I did. I hurt you and I’m so upset with myself that I did. I won’t show up anymore if that’s what you’d like, and I’ll delete your number too if that’s what you want. I’m sorry. I’ll go now.” Sehun went to turn around until he felt a hand wrap around his wrist.

He met Jongin’s chest as Jongin threw his arms around Sehun, breathing out quietly into his neck as his face met the crook of Sehun’s neck. Sehun quickly through his arms around Jongin, taking in all his warmth and closed his eyes tightly. Jongin felt so strong, so warm, his fingers hooked tightly into the other’s shirt. “Don’t leave me again, okay?” Jongin breathed out quietly, leading Sehun inside the coffee shop as he slowly broke their hug. Sehun nodded, seeing the stoic expression gone back into the happier one he had been so happy to see. “I won’t, I promise.” Jongin led Sehun around to the mugs by holding his hand, dropping it once they got to the sink. “Start washing.”

 

Sehun finally got Jongin out of that coffee shop two weeks later to try a burger. Jongin sat in front of him in a stark white sweater that made his bronze skin look tanner. His black hair was a bit of a tousled mess but Sehun could eat up the way Jongin looked. He found the lull for them to kiss more and more occurring, but every moment felt imperfect, but he planned this night to a T. Jongin smiled over at Sehun, his hand lay vacant on the table. Sehun knew he had to be bolder, he cleared his throat as his hand slowly made it’s way on the table. “So, remember how we agreed when we left the cafe that it’d be a date?”

Sehun’s hand was slowly edging towards Jongin’s who was nodding with a pink color comfortably flourishing on his face. “Yeah, I do. Oh Sehun is this a date?” Sehun nodded, smiling widely over at him. “I’d really like for this to be a date, Kim Jongin.” Jongin giggled, (Sehun almost passed out at how cute the giggle was) “a date it is then.” Finally Sehun let his hand wander into Jongin’s lacing their fingers together and the two giggled.

Sehun loved the butterflies cycling through his stomach as Jongin’s thumb ran along the back of Sehun’s knuckles. “You’re really pretty, Sehun.” Jongin said faintly, seemingly admiring Sehun’s quite plain appearance. “I like when you dress casual, you’re so pretty.” Jongin continued and the color on Sehun’s face seemed to increase with more heat. “Jongin, you’re beautiful.” He realized he had won when the latter was using his free hand to hide his face, soft laughter falling muffled. Sehun learned that Jongin also laughed when he was feeling shy and nervous, Sehun was hoping it was shy.

The burgers came out and of course, Jongin liked them. Sehun prided himself on taking Jongin to try his first burger, he knew the other would like it, it’s just a matter of trying. Sehun held hands with Jongin as they walked in the middle of the empty snow covered street, this was the time for Sehun to act on getting that kiss. He stopped in the middle of the street despite Jongin’s confused protests. He pulled out his phone and chose a soft piano song, he held his hand out and tilted his head to the side.

“You wanted to dance with me, and there’s no better place than when it snowing, you look beautiful when it snows.” Sehun was a true romantic, and he figured with Jongin now he’d prove it to the other. It seemed to be working as Jongin shyly slid his hand to Sehun’s. Jongin’s other hand rested on Sehun’s broad shoulder as he found Jongin’s waist, their other two hands slightly held out with their fingers laced. They did a simple waltz to the song, their foreheads were rested against one another’s in no time, eyes finding one another. Jongin whispered now very quietly, voice barely above the music as if he were talking to Sehun around 1,000 other people.

“You really are a romantic.” Sehun felt a smile draw onto his lips as he took Jongin out for a spin, bringing him back in tighter to his body, foreheads resting against one another. “I told you I was.” The piano song was drawing now to its grand finale so Sehun spun Jongin twice before pulling him into a dip, their chests were touching and noses were against one another. Sehun looked down at Jongin’s lips then back to Jongin’s eyes who very faintly nodded.

Sehun’s lips easily molded against Jongin’s in the sweet yet simple kiss, the two stood back up and Jongin’s hands navigated to hold Sehun’s more slender face, fingers curling into the ends of Sehun’s hair while Sehun held tightly onto Jongin’s waist. Their kiss broke apart but not before the two could give small lingering pecks to their lips. Jongin only smiled, brushing his lips against the others as his thumbs gently slid down Sehun’s face. Sehun spoke quietly, nudging his nose over Jongin’s “I think this is the best date I’ve ever gone on.” Jongin giggled very faint, kissing Sehun’s cupid bow. “The feeling is mutual.”

 

They were deep into spring, Sehun sat in the coffee shop with Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Jongin sat on Sehun’s lap as Jongin went on to tell Chanyeol an elaborate story about how this customer broke four of his mugs. Sehun already heard this story yesterday, so he took the time to press soft kisses to the back of Jongin’s neck. They had been dating since February, they were going into their fourth month since they were in May.

Sehun come to love the way Jongin looked in muscle tee shirts and how Jongin made love to him early in the mornings. The way the rain poured onto Jongin was another way of art and turns out, he had a green thumb so plenty of plants were growing. Sehun and Jongin were talking about Sehun moving into the apartment where Jongin lived at, just above the coffee shop. Sehun was drunk on happiness and he knew Jongin was too. Sehun ran his hands along the thicker biceps of Jongin’s as he moved the animatedly, he tilted his head back to move his now black hair away from his eyes. Resting his chin on Jongin’s shoulder, he simply watched Jongin. He didn’t have to say it yet, but he knew he loved Jongin, and he could only hope the other loved him too.

November turned out to be Jongin’s favorite month, it was the best part of fall since every tree had an array of colors on their leaves. Sehun now lived with Jongin, and brought in plenty of money from in between the shop and dancing, their lives were doing wonderful. Chanyeol and Baekhyun came to the cafe every Saturday, and Sehun and Jongin spent more moments engulfed in one another.

They sat on the couch tonight, Jongin had dozed off with his phone still in hand from scrolling through some book he was reading. Sehun smiled fondly over at him as he crawled over on the couch, delicately placing his knees on either side of the latter’s hips. Hands rested on Jongin’s shoulder as he nosed along his neck, trailing very delicate kisses until a small giggle from Jongin made him look down. His hair was sprawled out entirely, cheeks and nose splattered in a pink blush, pouty lips slightly red and puffy from them making out earlier.

The sleeves of the long beige sweater were now showing since Jongin bent his arms to rest his sweater covered hands against Sehun’s chest. His eyelids fluttered sleepily, head leaning onto the couch cushion. He didn’t plan on telling Jongin right now, in this moment, but the words slipped out of his mouth before he could catch up. “I love you so much, Kim Jongin.” Jongin smiled, leaning up to nudge his nose over Sehun’s. “I love you too, Oh Sehun.”

Perhaps, ordering that americano coffee is the best thing he had ever done for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> one day, i will write sekai smut. probably the next fic.


End file.
